1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the field of wheel axle suspensions for attaching a wheel axle to a vehicle chassis.
2. Related Art
The present invention relates to a wheel axle suspension for attaching a wheel axle to a vehicle chassis, comprising:                a round tubular axle body,        a flexible trailing arm with a front end that is hingedly coupled to the chassis and which extends crosswise to the axle body,        an axle pad which is arranged between the axle body and the trailing arm, which has a recess in which part of the circumference of the axle body is received, and which has a side facing away from the axle body that engages the trailing arm,        a clamping assembly extending around the axle body for tightening the axle body, the axle pad and the trailing arm together.        
Trailing arms of the type used in the invention may be made by rolling, forging or another suitable forming method. They have a resilient portion between the hingedly attached front end, usually constituted by an attachment eye, and the portion where the axle body is attached to it. This resilient portion provides the flexibility to withstand roll movements of the vehicle.
Many examples of wheel axle suspensions of the above mentioned type are known in the art.